In recent years, various flat panel displays have been developed, particularly, an organic Electro Luminescent (EL) display device equipped with an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and an inorganic EL display device equipped with an inorganic light emitting diode, and the like are attracting attention due to high image quality and low power consumption that these devices achieve.
Unfortunately, in case of a display device formed by process including forming under vacuum a high-definition vapor deposited film using a vapor deposition mask, a uniform and high-definition vapor deposited film is hardly formed on a large mother board (also referred to as a mother substrate), making it difficult to achieve size enlargement or cost reduction of the display device.
PTL 1 describes an electronic device with the display size enlarged by coupling together a plurality of display modules using a plurality of Flexible Printed Circuit Boards (FPCB).
PTL 2 describes a configuration in which one piece of flexible circuit board is commonly connected with a red display panel, a green display panel, and a blue display panel. PTL 2 also states that this configuration reduces the number of flexible circuit boards to be used.